Marc
by OFIXD
Summary: Lila se obsesionó con esa piel blanca, con esos ojos preciosos, con su sonrisa... y lo llevará a los límites del placer si él se lo permite. Lila x Marc Fic 18 por contenido sexual.
1. 1

Lila suspiró aburrida y se estiró en su cama. Se le ocurrió que podía inventarse que estaba enferma para no ir ese día a clase pero recordó que ya le habían avisado de que, si seguía faltando, iba a suspender por lo que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a asearse.

De camino a la escuela notó cierta conmoción.

"un akuma" pensó.

No le dio mayor importancia y siguió su camino. Odiaba ese colegio y odiaba a la gente que estudiaba en él.

La odiosa Chloé.

La lameculos de Sabrina.

El creído de Adrián Agreste.

La asquerosa Marinette Dupain-Cheng...

Los odiaba a todos, pero les ponía buena cara porque no le convenía tenerlos de enemigos.

Ese día, sin embargo, empezó diferente pues la señorita Bustier anunció la llegada de un nuevo alumno y cuando entró... ¿Era un chico? Lila lo miró alucinada. Ese muchacho era hermoso, muy hermoso, con los ojos grandes y verdes, con ligero maquillaje, con una figura alta y esbelta...

"Me llamo Marc Anciel" dijo.

Marc Anciel.

Se le clavó en el alma ese nombre. El moreno se sentó a su lado y la saludó con una sonrisa.

Apretó sus piernas la una contra la otra, estaba demasiado excitada.

Se iban a acostar, ella se aseguraría de eso.


	2. 2

Marc estaba encantado con el cambio de colegio, en el anterior eran majos pero en el nuevo sentía que iba a poder expresarse con mayor libertad.

Marinette fue la primera en presentarse por sí misma, después vinieron Alya, Nino y Adrián. Los cinco estaban teniendo una animada conversación cuando Lila pasó por su lado.

"¿Por qué no invitamos a Lila a venir?" sugirió.

Los otros cuatro se removieron incómodos.

"Lila no es muy buena persona, Marc" dijo Marinette.

Marc no quiso juzgar a sus nuevos compañeros, pero Lila parecía una buena chica y ellos parecían unos abusones que la marginaban.

.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y Marc se fue integrando cada vez más en la clase. Se juntó con Nathaniel y Alix ya que ellos no parecían juzgar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

¿Cómo podía pensar Marinette que Lila era una mala chica? Si esa tarde ella se iba a molestar en ir a su casa a ayudarlo con sus deberes.

.

.

.

.

Marc no se esperaba lo que Lila iba a hacer.


	3. 3

Se le saltaron las lágrimas y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos.

Estaba tendido sobre su cama con Lila encima de él tocándolo de una forma desconocida para él, que era un inexperto en esos menesteres.

Ella lo había convencido de intentarlo porque, decía, era virgen y sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era hacerlo. Marc podía no saber de sexo, pero Lila parecía saber mucho.

"Habrá leído sobre el tema" se dijo.

No pudo pensar mucho más cuando ella se introdujo el miembro de él en su boca.

Lila hubiese sonreído, de no haber tenido la boca llena, al oírlo llorar y gemir de vergüenza y placer. Era un chico adorable y tímido, pero también muy atractivo.

"Li-Lila, n-no quiero seguir"

Ella le mordió el cuello, haciéndole gritar.

"No digas tonterías" dijo ella. No se iba a quitar de encima suya.

Forcejearon, pero Lila estaba en una situación que le permitió inmovilizarlo bastante bien. Marc le suplicó que parase, que lo dejase irse, pero ella hizo lo contrario y se las arregló para introducirse el miembro de él. Él no se movía, él temblaba asustado mientras ella gemía encima suya.

Mientras Lila se vestía él lloraba hecho un ovillo en la cama.

"Marc..." dijo delicadamente "es normal estar nervioso la primera vez, no llores"

Marc no respondió a eso.

"¿Crees que si no te hubiera gustado te hubieses corrido?" le espetó "porque te has corrido"

Marc se volvió a mirarla.

"Tie-tienes razón, su-supongo que no me habría corrido"


	4. 4

"¿Te has caído, Marc?"

"Hoy llevas más maquillaje"

"Hace calor para llevar bufanda"

Marc no paraba de oír comentarios como esos, y estaba harto. Lila hacía lo que quería con él, con su cuerpo, con su ser.

.

.

.

.

"Si le cuentas a alguien lo que hacemos les enseñaré el video"

"¡No, por favor! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!"

"Entonces harás lo que yo te diga cuando yo te diga"

"Sí, Lila"

.

.

.

.

"Si te pasa algo puedes contármelo"

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg era un ángel. Era bello y bueno.

Pero él estaba en manos del mismísimo diablo.

"N-no me pasa nada" dijo él mirando a Lila de reojo.

Lila sonrió.

"Bueno, si me necesitas estaré aquí para ti" aseguró el pelirrojo.

.

.

.

.

"Si te vuelvo a hablar con Nathaniel pondré el video en la web del instituto"

.

.

.

.

"¡Marc! ¡No me ignores!" suplicó el pelirrojo.


	5. Final

"Si no te acuestas conmigo otra vez diré que me violaste" dijo Lila.

Marc la miró con miedo.

"¡Llevo meses haciendo lo que tú quieres!" protestó Marc.

"¡No es suficiente!" contestó ella.

"¡No voy a volver a acostarme contigo!" dijo Marc.

"¡Les diré a todos que me violaste! ¡TODOS VERÁN EL VIDEO!"

"¡Pues que lo vean!" respondió.

Lila se puso a llorar de pura rabia.

"Creía que me querías" dijo ella.

"Estás loca... No te me acerques nunca más"

.

.

.

.

Marinette despertó repentinamente al oír su móvil de madrugada. Era un mensaje anónimo que adjuntaba un video, así que supuso que era un virus y lo borró sin mirarlo.

.

.

.

.

Nathaniel dejó caer el teléfono y cubrió su boca con las manos de la impresión.

.

.

.

.

El video de Marc con vestido y peluca rubia había circulado por todo París. Desgraciadamente Marc era fácilmente reconocible ya que Lila había sustraído ese video del ordenador del mismo chico.

.

.

.

.

Marc no volvió a la escuela nunca más.

.

.

.

.

Lila se pasó el resto de su existencia intentando localizar a ese ser que la había obsesionado. Lo buscó a él, lo buscó en otros, lo buscó en cualquiera que consintiese recibir un trato tan violento como su querido Marc.

Marc Anciel.

Nunca saldría de su mente.

Se lo follaría para toda la eternidad.

Él nunca podría olvidarla.

Estaban unidos por el odio.

Unidos por la pasión.

Por la obsesión.

Marc.

Marc Anciel.

Marc Anciel siempre sería de Lila Rossi.

Fin.


End file.
